


Give Him Hell

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Poetry Challenge, sam/rowena if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: A weird sort of relief, he thinks,comparing notes on Lucifer





	Give Him Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 21 of the Supernatural Poetry Challenge to the prompt "Hell."

Sometimes all it takes  
is a smell  
a touch  
a sound  
and he’s there  
      burning  
           freezing  
                screaming  
waking up sweating  
(even if he wasn’t asleep).

They don’t talk about it  
      what they felt  
           what they saw  
how old they really are  
      how different their tours were  
           (like Dad not talking about ‘Nam  
            like father, like sons.)

A weird sort of relief, he thinks,  
comparing notes on Lucifer  
with the woman  
who created the King of Hell.

It’s not just him  
(he’s not insane)  
(again).

He barely thinks twice  
as he tears out the spell  
arming his sometime-enemy  
      if anyone can do it  
           it’ll be her  
                doesn’t need to be him.

Hands it over  
saying only,  
“Give him Hell.”


End file.
